A Tempting Serenity
by Misunderstood Masochist
Summary: Serenity, the Phantomhive's new maid makes an impression on Claude. Little does he know, she's more than just a maid. Just like the other Phantomhive servants, hers is a background, that is exceptionally colourful.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my FIRST Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. This is purely for mine, and hopefully your entertainment. :D So please, remember, it isn't of my creation. **

**Claude's P.O.V**

Seems Ciel Phantomhive has a new maid. She's so elegant, so beautiful…  
"Claude! Get me and Ciel some drinks now!"  
I turned and nodded. "Yes your highness."  
"That won't be necessary, I'd prefer if one of ours got our Young Master his drink." Sebastian cut in.  
"I'll get Master his drink." The maid replied with her angelic voice and walked towards the punch.  
I followed.

She moved so gracefully, her long ebony hair swaying at her hips. She was perfect.  
I snapped out of it and went to get my highness his drink. She did the same and picked up one of the crystal glass cups and poured the red liquid into it.  
"Are you a new maid?" I asked, regretting it immediately.  
She looked up at me, emerald eyes blinking. "Yes." She replied with a smile. "My name is Serenity. Who are you?" she asked.  
I looked down at the punch and began to pour the drink. "My name is Claude Faustus. By my attire you should be able to deduct I am the Trancy Butler." I replied, making sure to keep my response stoic.  
"If just a butler, why do you dislike Sebastian so much?" she asked.  
Keeping myself from falling to my knees because of her beauty, I looked up at her clenching my jaw slightly. "Sebastian and I are not… in agreement with certain things. Our masters also do not get along; therefor it is only natural to act as such towards one another."  
"I hope that it is only a matter of that. If you were to feel the need to hurt Sebastian, well we'd have a problem. I only wish to make that clear." With that, she headed back to Ciel.

**Sebastian's P.O.V **

I watched as Serenity made her way back towards us, Claude not far behind. I disliked the way he looked at her. Serenity was mine, just as Ciel was.  
"Master." She said handing him the drink.  
The Young Master took the cup from her and turned his attention back to Alois. The two were glaring at one another, each probably wanting to rip the others throat out.  
"Sebastian I'm tired, we will go home now."  
"Yes Young Master." I replied and looked at Serenity.  
She nodded in response and turned to look at Claude, somehow knowing he was watching her. "Is that okay with you, Claude Faustus?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.  
She turned and followed the Young Master out. I shot him a smirk and walked out after them.

**_Later On… _**

**Serenity's P.O.V **

When we got home, I said goodnight to the Young Master and walked up to my room.  
It was unfair that Sebastian and I didn't get to share a room. I'd have to either go to his room tonight, or he'd have to come to mine, which was highly unlikely.

Once I was in my room with the door closed, I changed into my black night gown and jumped onto my bed, rolling onto my side with a sigh of relief. Having to wear the maid uniform, and having to be proper constantly really put a strain on me, and being able to wear something so relaxing and lay down like this put me in such a state of comfort. The only thing that would have made this better was to have Sebastian here with me.

I closed my eyes and let my breath steady as I drifted into sleep.

**Sebastian P.O.V **

Once I had finished getting the Young Master ready for bed, I headed to Serenity's room. She seemed slightly irritable today, and when Claude spoke to her, I was worried that maybe he would play some kind of trick on her making her fall for him.  
I walked into her room to find the young beauty asleep and cuddling into her pillow. "So cute…"  
Stopping next to her bed I knelt and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
She shifted at my touch and rolled over to face me fluttering her eyes open. "Sebastian?" she asked.  
She blinked at me, her bright green eyes disappearing every time her eye lids shut.  
"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. You seemed bothered today."

She smiled and sat up, but I placed my fingertips on her chest just below her collarbone and pushed her down gently. "Don't get up, I like seeing you like that."  
"Okay, and no…I'm fine. I just didn't like Claude."  
I smiled and traced her neck, and then slowly her jaw and finally her lips softly. "I'm glad that's all it was." I replied.  
She took my hands and kissed them softly before pulling me closer. I let her pull me into a hug, and got into the bed with her, laying down as she cuddled into my chest.  
I stroked her skin softly and smiled. "You're cute." I cooed.  
She closed her eyes and smiled back. "Thank you."  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For being here right now; I love it when I get to fall asleep in your arms." She whispered and yawned.  
"Then sleep my pet." I whispered into her hair.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**_The next morning…_**

**Serenity's P.O.V **

When I woke up the next morning, Sebastian wasn't there. It was as expected, and I was lucky enough to get to fall asleep in his arms.  
Young Master never really approved of our relationship, therefor forcing us to keep it on the down low. I really wish it didn't have to be that way. I miss Sebastian all the time…  
"Serenity, you should be getting ready by now."  
Sebastian's voice rang in my ears.

I turned to find him standing at my door, a smile on his lips.  
I yawned in response and fell back onto the bed. "I will, don't worry…" I whispered curling into my pillow before smiling. "I just need to unwind first."  
The bed shifted under Sebastian's weight as he lay down next to me. "Would you like some help?"  
I giggled and turned to face him. "No, I'm fine." I replied.  
He touched my cheek and then appeared at the door. "Well, quickly now. The Young Master has been invited to the Trancy Manor for a private ball. We will be accompanying him."  
I nodded and got up as he walked out closing the door. So we'd be visiting them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter to my Fan Fiction!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS OKAY!? All the characters and things belong to the author and creater of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! **

**Serenity's P.O.V **

When we arrived at the Trancy Manor all the servants waited outside with Alois Trancy himself.  
Sebastian got out first, and then helped Young Master out, leaving me for last.

As soon as I had stepped out, the first pair of eyes on me belonged to Claude Faustus. Something about that butler seemed out of the ordinary.  
"Welcome, welcome Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois sang.  
I looked at Sebastian, who was now exchanged glares with Claude, and then turned to look at Claude who kept glancing at me every few moments.  
"Good afternoon Lord Trancy." Ciel called stoically.  
"It's most excellent to see you my Lord." Claude said bowing his head politely to Ciel. He looked back up, and continued gazing at me.  
Alois began walking as he said, "Come with me! We're holding a special party in your honour!"

He led us out to a duelling arena, stopping next to Claude with a grin.  
"What's this?" Young Master asked.  
"It's a Duelling arena." I replied and looked around, admiring the amazing sculptures that surrounded us.  
"Here's an idea Ciel! Let's have our Butlers do the work! They can duel in our places! Whoever can keep dancing the longest will be the winner, and the loser will have to abide any order given by the victor." Alois announced looking from Sebastian to Claude.  
I looked at Sebastian and grinned. He'd surely win. No one can or will defeat him, and I'm sure Ciel will have his fun once he did win.  
"What do you say Ciel, do we have a deal?" Alois asked clasping his hands together excitedly.  
"We weren't alone in our thinking Master. It seems they planned a death match as well." Sebastian whispered to Ciel.  
I stepped closer to Sebastian and let my hand brush over his gently.  
He turned to look at me and smiled.  
"This sounds exactly like what I had in mind. Well, it's much better than dressing in silly costumes any way." Ciel responded and ripped his eye patch off. "Sebastian, this is an order! Win and bring Alois Trancy before me!"  
Sebastian got onto one knee and placed his hand to his chest.  
"But don't kill him, I'll take care of that matter personally." He quickly added.  
"Of course, my lord." Sebastian's eyes began to glimmer a bright red as he grinned.

"Your highness, what are your orders?" Claude asked, bringing mine and Alois's attention to him.  
"Hmm, ah yes! I want you to make Ciel Phantomhive all mine." He said, slithering his tongue across his lips.  
I looked closely, and noticed a little pentagram like symbol on his tongue. So Alois Trancy was in contract with a demon as well.  
"And I want Sebastian to experience exquisite agony as well."  
My heart beat picked up. If Claude was also a demon…did that mean he'd be able to hurt Sebastian?  
I looked at Sebastian, and immediately entwined my fingers with his.  
Sebastian turned to me and spoke, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Claude's a demon…"  
"Oh, I know." He replied.  
"He could hurt you…you might lose."  
"If I lose, what kind of a butler would I be?" he asked winking.  
I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed his gloved hand. "Then do your duty as a Phantomhive Butler and win."  
He grinned again and slightly brushed me away as he began.  
The rest of the Trancy servants got out their weapons too, all standing in order to begin.  
Sebastian took out his silverware and shot a smile at them all.

"Instil my beating heart! It's incredible, an ancient duelling arena where the very heroes fought to the death!"  
I sighed and turned to see Lord Vincent Count Druitt standing jumping around and screaming things about the duelling arena.  
"Pardon sir, might I enquire what brings you to the mansion today?" Claude asked.  
"Oh, I am pleased to be attending the Trancy Costume ball!" he replied.  
Claude sighed and responded, "I'm afraid the Costume Ball ended a day or so ago. This afternoon soiree is a private affair for Earl Phantomhive alone."  
I watched the blonde man fall to his knees shouting, "Oh good heavens! I'll just go home then!" his shoulders slumped as he began walking slowly, obviously fishing for an invitation.  
I rolled my eyes and stepped aside, waiting for him to leave, but sighed when his eyes lit up. He rushed over to me, screaming some incoherent compliment, his eyes lighting up more and more as he reached closer to take a lock of my hair.

I looked to Sebastian, waiting for some kind of response, but it seemed he was trying to remain quiet. He was a Lord and a Count after all, and he was to be treated as such.  
My eyes wandered to Claude who was staring at him and then glanced at Alois who nodded and stood up. "Lord Vincent Count Druitt, come here, take a seat… I implore that you stay and enjoy this afternoon's entertainment."  
He let go of my hair and turned with a large grin. "Why thank you!" he shouted and jumped to them.

"Finally, the stage is set for our dance." Claude said getting back into fighting position.  
"So begins the dance Macabre." Sebastian whispers.  
"Group attack..!" Claude shouts.  
The three other male servants ran at Sebastian, but Sebastian dodged each of them and kicked them all away. They all landed perfectly, only to find their weapons were all destroyed.  
"Group attack: transition from bloody wash tap to cursed vanity mirror!" Claude shouts as the three servants once more attack only this time their weapons are spears as they all charge as one.  
Sebastian once more dodges all of them and speaks with a grin, "Your battle moves are as well aligned as your faces."  
Their faces all scrunch up as their eyes glow red as well. Are they demons as well?

They suddenly put all their weapons together and threw the large spear at Sebastian.  
He deflected it and turned it back towards them, managing to get it right through all of their skulls.  
"Now you can be together forever." He whispered quietly and shot me a smile.  
I smiled back and watched hopefully; three down, two more to go.

Suddenly the female maid came out and struck, throwing her dagger.  
"Sebastian!" I screamed running in front of him and deflecting the blade.

**Claude's P.O.V **

Sebastian looked at her in utter disbelief, just as I did. I couldn't believe how fast she was.  
"Attacking someone off guard is not very honourable." She called to Hannah.  
Serenity was truly incredible.  
"Serenity, it isn't necessary." Sebastian said from behind.

A grin spread across her lips. "Maid to maid, Butler to Butler."  
"Serenity…"  
"Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of this task?" she asked.  
Sebastian smiled and turned to me. "Of course not; good luck." He said and rushed towards me.

I immediately acted, kicking the nearest sculpture towards Sebastian. He of course threw his silverware at it, slowing it down so that it stopped before it even touched him.  
I stood straight and pushed my glasses up. "That will do for now, it is time for our tea." I called, hoping to stop this before Serenity got hurt.  
I looked to her as Sebastian did to find the young woman on top of Hannah, panting as she grinned. "I win." She whispered to the demoness maid and stood up, straightening out her uniform.  
"We shall suspend the match for now." I called turning back to Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd Chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this. It all belongs to the author and creator of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. **

**Have fun reading. ^^**

**Serenity's P.O.V **

I walked over to Sebastian and smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.  
"No, there isn't anything for the time being." He replied and continued with his work.  
I nodded and turned to go up to Young Master, in case he needed or wanted something.

**Claude's P.O.V **

She walked over to Ciel Phantomhive and politely asked if he wanted anything.  
"No, nothing for the moment..." he replied.  
Suddenly something hit my face.  
I turned to look at Sebastian.

"Oh, do excuse me. It's just the way you were looking at Serenity, my pet." He said smiling. "It was beginning to concern me."  
I threw some of my mixture back at him, but he dodged it, and threw something back. We both continued our food fight as he spoke, "Make other plans for a mate. She's mine."  
I stopped and smashed the bowl down against the table, looking at the two sculptures behind me and in front of him.  
"Oh bravo!" The Count exclaimed.  
I sighed and took my glasses off, licking off the mixture.  
Sebastian finished his masterpiece and added cherries to it.  
"Well that was a whole lot of pointless." Ciel remarked rolling his eyes.

We both set the table and then told them what they were having.  
I as normal fed my highness as Ciel fed himself, and the Count simply complimented the dish with his incoherent shouting.

Once everyone was finished with that dish, Sebastian introduced the next one. "Here we have the Foret Noire." He called, then explaining what it is, and the origins.  
The Count once more, this time dropping his spoon exploded into tears as he screamed how amazing it tasted. He eventually danced off crying.  
I looked to Serenity. She sighed and looked back to Sebastian, and then to me. As soon as her gaze hit me, my entire being fell into ecstasy.  
"Claude!" Alois shouted hitting me.  
I looked back at him and nodded. "Yes, your highness…" I said and continued feeding him.

**_Later on… _**

**Sebastian's P.O.V **

"Now then, let us resume." Claude said, Hannah beside him.  
"Indeed, shall we dance?" I asked.  
"Dance we shall." he replied taking his glasses off. "But first…" he called pulling Hannah closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling his glove off.

"Are you certain?" she asked as he tilted her chin. "Alright." She whispered.  
Claude then opened her mouth, and reached in, pulling out a sword.  
"Oh, goodness, look at that." I said grinning. "The ancient sword Laevateinn, and its curse of eternal darkness. I never dreamed someone like you'd have it, Hannah."  
"Naturally, I decided that your invitation to dance deserved a grand response…and now, the dance Macabre!" Claude shouted rushing towards me.

**Serenity's P.O.V **

I looked at Young Master. He and Alois were discussing something.  
Then the two stood up, and began walking off.  
I turned back to Sebastian. He was still occupied with his dance, so I decided to follow them myself.

"Ciel, what is this, where are you going?" Alois called.  
I kept hidden and waited until I was needed.  
"I've seen enough of their silly performance." Young Master said, taking his glove off. "Alois Earl Trancy, you have crossed a line, you have robbed me of my pride and have disgraced and demeaned me. I cannot accept this. Thus, here and now, I challenge you to a duel."  
Alois stood awestruck, but then grinned. "So you didn't bring me here to go and piss with you?"

"That was quite marvellous, I feel so refreshed!"  
I turned and pushed the Count back. "My master and Earl Trancy are busy. Please, do not disrupt."  
His eyes lit up again as he switched our positions so that he had me against the wall.  
"Oh, I do love myself a marvel in disguise." He cooed running his fingers through my hair.  
I looked over his shoulder and watched as Young Master and Alois began to battle.

After a few strikes from each side, Young Master was pushed over the ledge. I immediately pushed The Count away and ran to him just in time to catch him. "Young Master… Are you alright?" I asked.  
He pushed me away and ran at Alois who was now behind me.  
Alois struck, but Ciel dodged and struck back, managing to hit his stomach.  
"Master!" Sebastian exclaimed rushing into the room, only to stop and watch as Alois bled.

Alois fell to his side, and began screaming, "Please, help me Claude! Help me, I'm dying!"  
"Yes your highness…" Claude said, as both he and Sebastian began to head towards them.  
"Halt, Sebastian!" Young Master shouted, causing the both of them to stop. "Until I've killed him, stay back!" he screamed.  
"Very good my Young Master..." Sebastian replied smiling.  
I walked over to Sebastian and entwined my fingers with his again. He turned to me and then pulled me closer to himself.  
"Die, Alois Trancy!" he exclaimed holding the sword to Alois with a smile.  
"Please, I don't want to die!" Alois responded, crying his eyes out. "It hurts, please spare me Ciel!" he cried again, grabbing Young Masters foot.  
"You are truly Pathetic Alois!" he replied gripping the sword tighter. "You killed my parents and you want me to spare you!?"  
"Wait no! Listen to me, you don't understand… You're being tricked by a demon, I'm telling you. Believe me." Alois pleaded.  
"A demon?" he asked.  
"My parents were killed too, Ciel. My family was burnt to death along with the whole village! Can't you see that we're basically the same?" he asked, pulling himself up, and wrapping his arms around Young Master's waist. "I promise you I won't bother you anymore. I apologise for everything. Just please Ciel, please spare me! Please let me live!" he was now rubbing his cheek against Ciel's stomach softly.  
"Through your actions you have damaged my pride," Ciel began raising his sword, "And now you'll atone with your death!"  
Just before the sword pierced Alois, Claude grabbed Young Master's hands and kept him from hurting Alois.  
"You saved me…" Alois whispered.  
"Let go!" Young Master shouted. He continued to try, but Claude pressed harder.  
"Master!" Sebastian shouted. I let go of his hand, and pushed him back as I ran to them and pushed them apart, managing to get stabbed by Claude as Young Master stumbled towards Sebastian.  
"Serenity…" Claude whispered.  
I coughed, the metallic taste of blood seeming to overwhelm me.  
"Sebastian, take care of Master….I'll be…fine…" I whispered quietly and tried to keep my stance. "Claude, if you ever touch him again…I'll…" I charged at him, lifting my fist, but ended up falling onto him, putting him into shock.  
"Serenity…"  
"Master, May I?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yes, of course." He replied.  
Then I felt someone pick me up off of Claude. "Do not touch her with your vile hands. You'll taint her purity."  
I cuddled into Sebastian's chest and closed my eyes. "I love you Sebastian." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4. I know, it's a bit boring. *yawns* But you know, it needed to be done. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. Everything is purely written for your entertainment and mine. The characters and stuff belong to the author and creator of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. **

**Sebastian's P.O.V **

Serenity's words died out as she fell unconscious. "Master, she is losing too much blood." I called.  
Claude continued to stare as he looked down at himself. He was covered in the blood of my pet.  
"Given the current situation, I'm terribly sorry but we'll have to end this dance. We must excuse ourselves for the remainder of the day."  
"Claude, I'm dying, help!" Alois continued.  
I looked at Claude, who still stood shocked. "Do you hear me?" I asked.  
"Yes, I understand." He said coming to and then turned.  
I pulled Serenity over my shoulder and picked up my Young Master as well, and headed back to the Phantomhive manor.

When I arrived, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bardroy all ran outside. "Master, Serenity! Sebastian what happened?" Bard shouted.  
I placed Serenity down and clutched Master tighter. "Bardroy, take her to her room. I'll be there shortly." I instructed.  
Finny began crying immediately as Mey-Rin's eyes started to water. "Is…she dead?"  
"No, she's just unconscious." I replied and looked to them. "Get the first aid kit and take it up to Serenity's room." I said and began rushing to the Master's Study.

I stopped and sat him down. "Master, your hand please..." I said.  
He held it out to me and stared straight at me. "Why aren't you with her?" he asked.  
I kept my eyes on his hand and began cleaning the cuts up. "You are my master. As our contract states, I am to care for you first." I replied.  
"But you love her." He said quietly.  
"Love does not give me the right to break our contract. As a demon, I am bound to it."  
"If Lizzy were where Serenity is now, I'd throw myself away and care for her."  
"Are you telling me to leave you to yourself, and care for her, Master?" I asked.  
He looked out the window and sighed. "Sebastian, a few cuts is nothing I can't handle. Serenity has taken a serious blow to her lower abdomen, and it could be fatal. Your place is with her for the time being." He said pulling his hand away.  
I nodded and turned to go to her.

I walked into her room, and found that her pale complexion was now pasty, and lacking any blood. "She won't stop bleeding, she won't!" Mey-Rin shouted.  
"I'd like you all to leave immediately."  
"But Sebastian, what if she dies?" Finny asked, wiping his tears.  
"She won't, now leave."  
The three left, leaving me and my beloved pet alone.

I began by tearing her dress off. If I were to get her wound cleaned up correctly, I couldn't have dirty fabric in the way.  
Then when there was nothing left other than her in her underwear and bare skin, I began cleaning the blood away leaving me with nothing but an open wound.

I dabbed the disinfectant onto it, and then began to stitch it up. Thankfully she was unconscious, and wouldn't feel anything.  
When I was done stitching her up, I quickly placed the bandage over it, and then smiled at her. Even in her state, she was still the most beautiful being I'd ever seen. "So…adorable..." I muttered and leant closer to kiss her forehead softly. "You'll be fine."  
Taking out her beautiful blue nightgown, I walked back over to her and dressed her quickly before lying her back down onto the bed. She'd hopefully be awake by tomorrow.

I went back to the Study and carried on tending to my Master.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
"Serenity is fine for now, but I'll need to be with her tonight in case she wakes up." I replied.  
"Sebastian."  
"Yes, Master?"  
He took a breath and then turned to face me. "As of tonight, you and Serenity may share a room if you please." He said sternly.  
I smiled and clipped the bandages. "You're kind Master, I am truly grateful."  
"Just no funny business." He said getting up.  
"I wouldn't dream of any sire."

**_The Next Morning (Somewhere after midnight)… _**

**Serenity's P.O.V **

I opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side only to feel a searing pain in my lower abdomen followed by a damp feeling.  
"Serenity, you shouldn't roll around too much, you're putting too much pressure on the wound."  
I looked up and smiled to see Sebastian.  
"I'll be fine…" I whispered and tried to sit up.  
"No, you've already opened up your wounds." He said helping me up. "You'll need to lift up your nightgown so that I may clean the wound efficiently." He said taking out the first aid kit.  
"Do I have to?" I asked.  
"Well, if you took the night gown off, that'd be much easier." He replied grinning.  
My cheeks heated up as I looked down. "That isn't funny."  
"I'm acting out of complete seriousness." He replied.  
I bit my lip, but did any way. I loved Sebastian, so I wouldn't be afraid.

Sebastian undid the bandages and then began to clean the wound. "You were reckless trying to save the Young Master. You should have let me do so."  
"He told you to stay back until Alois was dead. I wouldn't allow you to disobey him." I said quietly. "Besides it wasn't reckless if I managed to keep him from dying." I then added.  
He smiled and began re-bandaging the wound. "He has allowed us to share a room."  
I stopped and looked at him. "Really…?" I asked.  
He looked up at me and took my hands after he clipped the bandages. "That is, if you wish to share a room."  
A smile spread across my face as I reached closer and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm very, very pleased Sebastian." I whispered.  
"Very good then." he chuckled.  
Despite the pain, I then tried to pull Sebastian up. The sun wasn't coming in through my curtain, which meant it wasn't sunrise yet. "Sebastian, come take a nap with Me."  
"You aren't wearing anything." He said, his cheeks heating up to the slightest pink I had ever seen.  
"If that's such a problem, I'll wear another night gown." I said going to get another one.  
He pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me, the soft fabric of his tailcoat rubbing against my skin. I closed my eyes and huffed in a breath before resting my head on his chest.  
The morning seemed fairly warm, so we stayed above the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know, I didn't make it about Alois, blah, blah, blah… but yeah, it revolves around ****_Serenity_**** in this one. I mean, I'm making it so that Claude wants her, not Ciel, ****_or_**** Alois. So Alois is still ALIVE! Mwahhahahahahaha!  
Anyways, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This is pure entertainment for me and hopefully others! :D **

**Serenity's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to the sudden scream coming from the other side of the room.  
"I'm…I'm sorry I walked in!" Bardroy shouted looking down, his face burning red.  
"What…"  
That was when I realised that I wasn't in my nightgown. My face flushed pink as I pulled the covers over myself. Sebastian smiled and got up, appearing in front of Bardroy. "Bardroy, it is rude to enter rooms without knocking."  
"But I was worried that…"  
"Get out!" I screeched. "Get out, get out, get out!"  
"Serenity…your wounds will…"  
"I don't care, Sebastian! Get him out, right now!" I continued screaming.  
Sebastian turned to Bardroy, his eyes starting to glow red. "You heard her, out."  
Bard nodded and rushed out leaving me and Sebastian alone again.

"Serenity, now will you calm down. The screaming isn't good for your wound." He said handing me a nightgown.  
I sighed and took it then pulled it on. "Sebastian, I can't believe he just saw me in my underwear…" I said my voice starting to break into sobs. "I…I just…"  
Suddenly he disappeared, and large arms were wrapping around me from behind. "Calm down, Serenity; Bard is not that kind of person."  
I turned and wrapped my arms around him as well. "I know…but it's still embarrassing. Imagine Mey-Rin catching you in your underwear." I said quietly.  
He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Just get dressed. I will go get the Master ready."  
"Okay Sebastian." I said and let him go.

**Bardroy's P.O.V **

I rushed down into the kitchen where the others were.  
"Where were you?" Finny asked.  
"We heard screaming we did!" Mey-Rin shouted back.  
I sighed and looked down. "I saw…"  
"Bardroy."  
I cringed and bit my lip. Sebastian would kill me for sure. "Yes…"  
"Do not speak of it to anyone, and do not mention it ever again." Sebastian said sternly. "Serenity is at the moment extremely embarrassed."  
"She shouldn't be, for a body like that..."  
"Bardroy! Enough." Sebastian shouted, his voice suddenly shaking with anger.  
I looked down. "I'm sorry."

**Sebastian's P.O.V **

I stopped and looked around.  
"Sebastian…that was so loud." Finny said suddenly.  
I took a deep breath and started on the Master's breakfast. "You are never to say such things about her. Are we clear Bardroy?" I asked.  
He nodded quietly, and meekly turned to go do something, probably very far away.  
"Sebastian…what was that all about?" Finny asked.  
I looked down and tried to keep my head down. I was not going to lose my temper in front of the two of them.  
"Finny, you should be out and starting on the garden. This time, don't use the weedkillers." I said, and then turned to Mey-Rin, "And you, go polish the staircase rails. Please do not mistake shoe polish for wax again.  
She nodded and stumbled over, and out of the room.

When I finished making the Master's breakfast, I headed out to his bedroom. He was still asleep, quietly dreaming. "My Lord, it's time to wake up." I announced.  
He rolled over and finally sat up. "You're a bit slack today, aren't you?" he asked.  
"There was an incident with Bardroy and Serenity." I said and then revealed his breakfast. "Which would you prefer, French toast, or Strawberry shortcake?"  
"Strawberry shortcake; Earl Grey?"  
"Yes indeed Master." I said and poured a cup for him.  
He looked to the window and sat up. "I'd like to be dressed first."  
I nodded and got his clothes for this morning, and began dressing him quickly.  
He as usual allowed me to, outstretching his arms when necessary.

"What is on the schedule today?"  
"You have you lessons that had been moved from yesterday, also, Lady Elizabeth has just sent word that she will be visiting."  
"Lizzy is coming today?" he asked.  
"Yes, my lord."  
"And Serenity, how is she?" he asked, immediately changing the subject.  
"She is faring well; however I do not think she will be up to her normal duties today, or tomorrow."  
"How are her injuries?"  
"They are not healing as quickly as expected." I replied.  
"As expected?" he questioned.  
I handed him his tea and looked down at the young boy. "You must have noticed by now that she has inhuman speed, as well as strength."  
"I thought that was a given." He replied. "Every one of our servants are extraordinary one way or the other." He said sipping his tea carefully.  
"Yes, while that may be true, she is still different."  
"Then figure out what is wrong and fix it. That is an order, Sebastian."  
"Yes, my Lord." I said and turned.  
"That will be all for now." He said and hopped up, and casually walked past me.

I followed Serenity's scent and found her in the Library, trying to dust the bottom shelves. I smiled to myself and walked over to her. "Serenity, in your condition you are bed-ridden."  
She stood up, and turned towards me. Her face was slightly scrunched up in that adorable way it usually is when she is trying to be strong. "I am not helpless."  
"I never said you were."  
"It was implied." She replied.  
I chuckled and then rushed up to her, abruptly stopping in front of her so that she would be shocked by my sudden appearance. "My apologies if it seemed that way."  
"Good, now I think we should start with our work." She said and turned again.  
"The Young Master had just told me that that was all for now, seems I have some free time." I said pulling her back.  
"Well, then go play with your kittens. I have work to do."  
"No, you don't." I said keeping her in my embrace.  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" she asked.  
"We should get moving. Don't you think?"

She smiled and nodded. "So are you moving to my room?" she asked hooking her arm with mine as she teasingly rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Of course not, you're moving to mine."


End file.
